A Time of Reckoning
by Ticklesivory
Summary: My ONLY non-Obidala fic. Between the age of 15to25, ObiWan Kenobi must endure what all males from his planet do, but not while training to be a Jedi padawan. originally Obidala, but the muse took it somewhere else!
1. Chapter 1

**A Time of Reckoning**

An Obidala AU Story

By Ticklesivory

* * *

**Galactic Date: 53.7.15**

**Excerpt from the audio journal of Yoda: Jedi Master, Senior Council Member**

_For over eight-hundred years, Jedi have I trained, but none so challenging as Obi-Wan Kenobi will be. Came to us when four standard years old he was. Brought in by Master Lin-Sha. Found him abandoned in an orphanage did he. Strong in the force young Kenobi is, but difficulties there will be. Of the planet Tralonia he comes from. A far Outer Rim world, mysterious and exotic it is. Been there I have, but long ago. Necessary for me to research its history when Kenobi arrived. Suspect I did that no one realized what problems there would be for a young tralonian male to be brought up in the Temple._

_The Time of Reckoning it is called. Begin to endure it when reaches fifteen standard years of age, he will. Warn other Jedi Masters I must, or complications surely there will be._

**Galactic Date: 44.4.5**

**Excerpt from the audio journal of Yoda: Jedi Master, Senior Council Member**

_Approached Master Qui-Gon Jinn for recommendation of padawan training I have. Listened to the Force I did. Young Kenobi suited for him, will do well under his tutelage. Qui-Gon though, defiant and stubborn is he. When explain I did about the Time of Reckoning, shut me off, did he. Disrespectful, today's youth is._

**Galactic Date 44.10.2**

**Except from the audio journal of Yoda: Jedi Master, Senior Council Member**

_Approached by Master Qui-Gon today. Told me, did he, that much meditation he has done. Offered to train young Obi-Wan he has. Says the Force told him to._

_Hmph. Right, knew I was._

**Galactic Date 45.2.1**

**Except from the audio journal of Qui-Gon Jinn: Jedi Master**

_After much deliberation in meditation and counsel with Master Yoda, I have decided to take on a padawan learner. A young man by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Strong in the Force he is, a good swordsman and intelligent young lad. He seems to be highly regarded by his peers and instructors, and is a hard worker._

_I am ashamed of my initial outburst when Yoda informed me of Kenobi's special, uhm, condition. At first, I did not understand the implications of it._

_He will turn fifteen years of age in two seasons when this so-called Time of Reckoning is to occur._

_Honestly, I think the entire situation has been exaggerated. There has been no hint of impropriety on Obi-Wan's part, and I have faith that he will conduct himself in all manners of a Jedi Apprentice._

_Besides, puberty is puberty, no matter what planet you come from. After intense training sessions in releasing overwhelming and excessive emotions and desires into the Force, conducted by myself, I am confident that Obi-Wan can overcome this crisis, when the time comes. I am sure of it._

**Excerpt from the audio journal of Yoda: Jedi Master, Senior Council Member**

**Galactic Date: 42.7.13**

_Rather uncourteous transmission received from Master Qui-Gon I have. Their mission to Rialta, undermined by his young apprentice, he said. Scolded him, I did. A Jedi Master, such language, one should not use. Sounded like a Hutt, did he. On their way back from Rialta now. In three days, arrive they will._

**Excerpt from the audio journal of Qui-Gon Jinn: Jedi Master**

**Galactic Date: 42.7.14**

_We are on our way back to Coruscant following a near-disastrous negotiation on the planet Rialta. It is now my belief that Master Yoda has clearly misinsterpreted his Tralonian research on The Time of Reckoning, as well as underestimate its dangers._

_Obi-Wan was completely out of control, seducing every servant girl and villager's daughter. Even the Rialtan Princess! This Time of Reckoning, which Yoda tried to explain to me as some type of extreme hormonal imbalance is nothing at all what I had expected. Hormonal imbalance indeed! Ha! The boy is hornier than a Zabrak! I have confined him to quarters until we reach Coruscant and have secured the bolt on my own quarters as well. I do not wish to have to do any embarrassing or unnecessary explaining to the Council. I'm not about to make Mace Windu's day._


	2. Chapter 2

**Galactic Date: 42.7.18 **

**Excerpt from the audio journal of Lin-Fa D'Lora: Jedi Healer/Therapist**

_It has been brought to my attention that a number of difficulties have arisen regarding the training of Jedi Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Following a thorough investigation into the past history and circumstances surrounding this young Tralonian male, I believe a certain degree of neglect has occurred concerning Padawan Kenobi's care. It is therefore, my recommendation that Master Qui-Gon's apprentice undergo a series of hormonal suppression treatments and weekly counseling sessions._

_Understanding that Jedi Kenobi has been assigned to active field duty, during such times of absence, it is my strong recommendation that he keep a daily audio log, to be transmitted to his therapist, detailing his symptoms, emotions, and coping measures utilized, as well as noting any possible side effects of the medication he has been prescribed. These side effects may include but are not limited to, aggressive behavior, insomnia, moodiness, diarrhea and/or constipation, muscular cramps, and a noticeable increase in facial hair growth._

_Padawan Kenobi has been made aware of these possible side effects and in light of his previous mission to Rialta, has consented to treatment as I have recommended, to commence immediately._

**Galactic Date 42.7.23**

**Excerpt from the audio journal of Qui-Gon Jinn: Jedi Master **

_I have met with Obi-Wan's Jedi Therapist, Healer D'Lora. She has ensured me that we should begin to see improvements in Obi-Wan's judgment and behavior within the next two weeks._

_I have petitioned the Council to postpone any upcoming missions until Obi-Wan has stabilized under his new medication, and it is clear that he is capable of proceeding with his padawan duties. I do not wish to have to deal with another situation like we had on Rialta, or on the ship traveling home for that matter. I am anxiously awaiting their decision._

**Galactic Date 42.7.25 **

**Excerpt from the audio journal of Qui-Gon Jinn: Jedi Master**

_Of all the incompetent, near-sighted, self-centered…Excuse me…_

…

…

_I have received word from the Jedi Council that Obi-Wan and I are to be sent on a mission to the Graphar System immediately. Some type of clan war, treaty… something or another. I tried to inform them, as did Healer D'Lora, that Obi-Wan's hormonal imbalance has not yet stabilized, but the council is persistent and it looks like we are leaving…in the morning, whether Obi-Wan is ready to or not_.

**Galactic Date 42.7.28**

**Excerpt from the audio journal of Yoda: Jedi Master, Senior Council Member **

_Contact Master Qui-Gon I did, while he and his padawan travel to Graphar. Important information, overlooked it has been. A case uncovered with similarities to young Kenobi's. Many years ago, too long to remember, came to the Temple, a male Tralonian did. Not many years Jedi he was though. Dark times they were. But records, found there have been and case study performed._

_Medication, helped it did, but overlooked were extreme irregularities of an unusual chemical imbalance during The Time of Reckoning. Such an imbalance, counteract with a potential partner it will, resulting in dire circumstances._

_Turning back for the Temple, he said. _

_Keep lightsaber in his pants, young Kenobi should, I said._

_(soft cackling)_

_Sense of humor leads to serenity. Meditate on this you will Qui-Gon, I told him._

_Must talk to Temple communications officer. Abrupt disconnections in communications occurring too often lately_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Galactic Date 42.10.1**

**Excerpt from the audio journal of Obi-Wan Kenobi: Jedi Apprentice**

_We are still in Graphar. There have been some minor setbacks, but none were my fault. Master Qui-Gon seems happy that my condition appears to be stable. The medication I have been takingseems to be helping as is keeping this log which I am doing at the insistence of Healer D'Lora. At first I didn't want to do it, but then Master Qui-Gon explained that he has been keeping a log for many seasons. _

_Interesting…_

_Speaking of Qui-Gon, we haven't discussed my condition all that much, other than him making sure I brought along enough dosages. I wasn't sure how long we were going to be gone, so I brought several tens' worth. The pills are actually pretty small, but I still wasn't sure where to keep them. Sometimes, my Master and I are caught in extreme situations. It made sense to me then, that I should store them in my the handle of my lightsaber. If there's one thing my master has taught me: A Jedi's lightsaber is his life. I will always have it with me. _

**Galactic Date 42.12.4 **

**Excerpt from the audio journal of Obi-Wan Kenobi: Jedi Apprentice**

_We're finally on our way back to the Temple. It's actually, uhm, third hour right now. I can't sleep. Healer D'Lora told me in her last transmission that this is a side effect from my treatment. Qui-Gon is insisting that I should be able to meditate myself to sleep, but how can one meditate one's self to sleep when one can't meditate? Sometimes that man can be so unreasonable. Like now for instance._

_(Qui-Gon's voice in the distance: "Padawan! I thought I asked you to clean up this shaving mess in the 'fresher!")_

_(whispering) Apparently, this is another side effect. If this keeps up, I'm going to be the only sixteen-year-old padawan at the Temple with a full-grown beard! _

_I don't know what the man is doing up at this hour, but I'd better go see. _

_("Padawan!") _

**Galactic Date 41.2.6**

**Excerpt from the audio journal of Obi-Wan Kenobi: Jedi Apprentice **

_We are tracking a murderer through the jungles of North Kratook. It's early morning here and the dew is so heavy that it has seeped through my boots and my socks are wet. I hate when that happens. Almost as much as I hate this mission! The local magistrate can't find a hole in his own head, so it's no wonder he contacted the Jedi. His own security forces couldn't track a bantha in heat._

_(heavy sigh…long pause) _

_We've stopped to await the sunrise, hoping that some of this moisture will evaporate and the fog will lift. Master Qui-Gon has found rest underneath a large tree. I can see him from the log I've sat down upon. His head is leaned back and his eyes are closed. I think he's asleep. He might be. _

_(shouted whisper) Master! Are you awake? (pause)_

_Yep. I think he's asleep, though it wouldn't take much to wake him. I don't think he ever gets a good night's rest, but then neither do I. Another one of those side effects I've been told. _

_(another pause)  
_

_Qui-Gon looks so peacful asleep. Serene. Calm. Handsome. The way his hair is hanging down upon his shoulders, a lone strand creeping into the open vee of his tunic. I can barely make out the developed ridge of pectorals on his…_

_Sith! I did it again! I forgot to take my dosage. Where's my lightsaber? _

_I'll continue this later. _

**Galactic Date 39.3.1**

**Excerpt from the audio journal of Qui-Gon Jinn: Jedi Master **

_Today is Obi-Wan's eighteenth naming day. I believe he has made it through the toughest part of his Time of Reckoning, although I have to admit there were times I had my doubts he would. An uncharacteristic aggression has been the most outstanding side effect of his treatment, not to mention occasional insomnia. I won't even begin to talk about the rapid growth of his facial hair. It has been an ongoing argument between us that Jedi Padawans must be clean-shaven, and just because Obi-Wan is suffering from what he describes as a unique condition, I have been firm that an exception will not be made._

**Galactic Date 39.8.10**

**Excerpt from the audio journal of Qui-Gon Jinn: Jedi Master**

_I feel it is important to note two recent instances of my padawan's odd behavior, that some day I may reflect on with humor. However, at this time, I cannot._

_Often during missions, it is necessary for my apprentice and I to be in close proximity, due to fighting or sleeping situations beyond our control. Lately, there have been two instanceswhere I have awakened to the sight of my apprentice staring down at me with a smoldering look in his eyes. A look that even an old Jedi Master can recognize. During these times, I have had to remind Obi-Wan to take his medicine. _

_And Obi-Wan, since I am aware that you have been listening to my audio journal during the middle of the night, let me warn you that if you forget your dosage again and even think of bothering me in my sleep, you will not have to worry about remembering it ever again. Trust me, you will already have become one with the Force. _

* * *

AN: Sorry about the slash implications. I couldn't help myself. ; ) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Galactic Date 39.10.2**

**Excerpt from the audio journal of Qui-Gon Jinn: Jedi Master **

_It is good to be back at the Temple again. Not that I mind traveling. The galaxy seems endless and there are still many places I would like to go, but it is comforting to have Obi-Wan in a more secure environment, amongst friends he knows and trusts._

_As far as I know, his agemates are not aware of his condition. Yoda thought it best that we keep it to ourselves. But I have no doubt they would report any particularly strange behavior. They seem to be a responsible group._

_Obi-Wan has many good friends here at the Temple. He was quite popular as a junior padawan and apparently still is, according to the number of messages that were waiting for him when we arrived back to our quarters._

_It appears that a group of his friends are planning on throwing him a belated naming day party tonight. He didn't say where he was meeting them, but seemed genuinely excited about it. I am glad he has a chance to go out and enjoy himself, I just wish he would have told me where he was going. (long pause)_

_Perhaps I can take a peek at his messages and find out._

_It's my job as his Master to know these things so that I may protect my padawan, yes?_

_(clicking and tapping noises in the background)_

_…meet us at The Purple Dragon…_

_The Purple Dragon. Why does that sound familiar?_

_(more clicking and tapping)_

_…The Purple Dragon, one of Coruscant's more popular bachelor's clubs._

_Sith!_

**Galactic Date 39.10.3**

**Excerpt from the audio journal of Yoda: Jedi Master, Senior Council Member**

_There is no peace nor serenity in hearing Qui-Gon's voice at 0200 hours. Too much excitement in one night for rest._

_Urgent message did I receive from him. Needed to confirm something mentioned once about his padawan's condition, he did. The consequences of young Obi-Wan consummating with another, he asked. Not sure, I said._

_Keep lightsaber in his pants, I had mentioned. Had he not listened? Not informed his padawan of this?_

_No, he had not. Consult with Healer D'Lora, I did. Let her explain the matter, I will._

**Galactic Date 39.10.3**

**Excerpt from the audio journal of Lin-Fa D'Lora: Jedi Healer/Therapist **

_This is an update on the audio records of Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Apparently, there has been some misunderstanding regarding the consequences of a Tralonian male consummating a relationship before his twenty-fifth naming day._

_Let it be on record, that I myself, explained these consequences to Master Yoda, who told me he would inform Master Qui-Gon._

_Apparently, this information was not passed on as I had assumed. I believe the fault may lie in Master Yoda refusing to see the seriousness of this situation._

_I have therefore, taken it upon myself to contact Master Qui-Gon and inform him that he must retrieve his padawan immediately from the brothel his irresponsible friends have taken him to in order to prevent certain catastrophe._

**Galactic Date 39.10.3**

**Excerpt from the audio journal of Qui-Gon Jinn: Jedi Master **

_I have finally calmed down my apprentice enough to go to sleep. What a night._

_After Healer D'Lora explained to me the details of what would happen should Obi-Wan procreate before the completion of his Time of Reckoning, I sped to the place his padawan friends had taken him, just in time to prevent a disaster._

_Obi-Wan was not happy to see me. At least not in his condition. As discretely as possible, I snuck him out of the Purple Dragon and back to the Temple. He was, as expected, quite upset about the incident._

_He deserves an explanation, and I will give him one, but he will have to wait until morning, after we have both have had some sleep, and he takes his morning dose to help control his emotions._

_The boy's never called me Master Shithead before. Must be the hormones. I hope._

**Galactic Date 39.10.3**

**Excerpt from audio journal of Obi-Wan Kenobi: Jedi Knight. **

_I don't know what to say. I was appalled at my Master's intrusion last night. Okay. Let's be truthful. I was angry. The way he just bounded into the room of that place with my butt hanging all up in the air like that, getting ready to enjoy the pleasures of a beautiful pleasure girl. No harm there. I was celebrating! Don't I have the right to celebrate? I'm of legal age now and everything._

_The next thing I know, I'm being hauled out of the place over his shoulder and brought back to the Temple._

_It was, humiliating. I actually yelled at him when we got home, although I don't remember much of what I said._

_This morning was awkward, but then Qui-Gon explained his actions to me, and I ended up apologizing for my behavior, right before I flew into yet another rage._

_What does this mean? I have to be celibate?_

_At least until I turn twenty-five, he said._

_Great. Just great._

**Galactic Date 39.10.6**

**Excerpt from the audio journal of Obi-Wan Kenobi: Jedi Knight **

_I have undergone an extensive therapy session with Healer D'Lora regarding my actions of the other night. I assured her that I was medicated. I was just wanting to have a little fun._

_Apparently, I'm not allowed. I was upset at first, but then she explained in graphic detail what would happen to my potential sexual partner should I not wait. And frankly, I wouldn't wish that on anyone._

_It looks like I'm going to be known as the Virgin Padawan from now on._

_Bant's going to have a field day with this._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Galactic Date 36.4.11**

**Excerpt from the audio journal of Qui-Gon Jinn: Jedi Master **

_This is my recollections of the near-disastrous mission to the desert planet of Nusar. My padawan and I were deceived even before we arrived- as was the Council._

_We were greeted by what appeared to be a group of Nusarian representatives - those who had called for assistance from the Jedi in order to protect their capital city from attack by the Sumari. _

_However, those who greeted us turned out to be Sumari in disguise and Obi-Wan and I were taken hostage by the warrior tribe we had come to protect the Nusari from. A nomadic tribe previously believed to be barbaric, we quickly discovered that their technology, especially in weapons and biochemical warfare was more advanced than previously realized. My padawan and I were easily taken into custody by some type of Force inhibiting weapon, and placed into equally strong Force inhibiting cuffs. Although we never did find out exactly why we had been taken hostage, I believe the Sumari wished to use us to bargain with; their ultimate goal being to rule the capital city and its natural water supply. _

_I hesitated in the use of force, believing that I could negotiate with our captors, but soon began to wonder if my decision had been correct when Obi-Wan and I were separated, placed into two different desert caves and chained to the wall. _

_Two sun cycles has passed before anyone even set foot in the cave. The refreshment offered was minimal and communication was impossible. Their dialect was so foreign, that all of my preparations for this mission seemed wasted. It occurred to me that if I was having this much trouble talking to the Sumari, then Obi-Wan must be, and therefore, he would be suffering much worse than I. He would be unable to communicate his need for the medication which he always kept neatly stowed away in the hilt of his lightsaber. They had confiscated my weapon when we were taken prisoner, and I assumed they had taken Obi-Wan's as well. _

**Galactic Date 36:4:11 **

**Excerpt from the audio journal of Obi-Wan Kenobi: Jedi Padawan**

_My Master says I should keep a log of what happened on Nusar, but after that first day, I'm afraid the details are a bit fuzzy. _

_My lightsaber had been taken from me when we were taken hostage and even though I tried to explain the importance of what was inside, the Sumari obviously didn't understand, and left me alone in a cave. _

_Alone without my master and without my medicine. _

_The second day, about mid-day was when the first symptoms began. My pulse rate began increasing and I started sweating, even more so than I already was. By evening, when the dim lighting in the cave faded, I began experiencing erotic hallucinations. Mostly of females I had met during my travels. They appeared around me in various shapes, sizes, forms and colors; all attempting to seduce me. And there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. _

_I screamed until I was hoarse and strained against the bands secured around my wrists, but apparently they had some type of Force inhibition built in them, because I was unable to free myself. _

_At some point, I remember Qui-Gon's face appearing before me and leading me through the mantras of peace and serenity. Only then did I begin to feel any relief, but it didn't last long. My blood felt like it was boiling and my vision blurred. I think it was then that I passed out. _

_When I awoke, it was morning and I was lying face down on the floor of the cave. The cuffs on my wrists had been removed and when I raised my head, I was peering into the large dark brown eyes of a dark-skinned Sumari girl, who appeared to be about the age of eighteen or nineteen standard years. She cocked her head in curiosity at me and then surprisingly leaned down and kissed me. She then handed my lightsaber and left. _

_I remember grabbing my lightsaber and immediately thinking of Qui-Gon. I had to find him. My master would help me. My master would help me… _

**Galactic Date 36.4.12**

**Excerpt from the audio journal of Qui-Gon Jinn: Jedi Master **

_On the third day of my confinement on Nusar, Obi-Wan burst into the cave where I was being held with a fierce and firey look. I knew he wasn't well. He had both of our lightsabers in his hands and quickly freed me. We managed to escape the Sumari camp thankfully without bloodshed, and headed across the desert toward the east, in search of the capital, Sun City._

_I had the presence of mind to grab several skins of water before we fled the camp, but Obi-Wan's mind was obviously unstable. He was murmuring unintelligibly until we stopped underneath a ledge of rocks that opened out into an expansive dune sea. I gave him one of the water skins as we rested beneath the ledge. The water seemed to cool down the fire that was raging within him. _

_It was then that Obi-Wan discovered that his lightsaber was empty. The Sumari had somehow discovered the hidden compartment and stolen his prescribed medication. _

_My padawan began pacing and murmuring once more, coming dangerously close to the edge of the cliff where we were resting. His eyes were wildly dancing about and I must admit that in his highly agitated state, I was afraid that he would hurt himself, or possibly even throw himself off the ledge. I therefore applied an aggressive amount of Force relaxation and he went limp in my arms. _

_Later that evening, I awoke him. He was feverish and anxious, but lucid. I told him that we basically had two options. We could go back to the Sumari camp and try to retrieve his medication, or we could proceed to our ship on the outskirts of Sun City. When Obi-Wan voiced his doubts in the point of returning to our ship, I reminded him of what a good Master I was, and what excellent care I took of my padawan. _

_I always keep a back-up supply of his medicine on board our transport whenever we go on missions. But the ship was at least a two day's walk from our present position. _

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Galactic Date 36.4.15 **

**From the audio journal of Qui-Gon Jinn: Jedi Master**

_We traveled by night and slept by day - if you could call it sleeping. I dozed with one eye open while Obi-Wan thrashed about, mumbling incoherently. I wasn't aware before that he knew so much Huttese._

_It became clear to me that my padawan was suffering, and other than offering him the obvious relief that he needed, which I refused to do, I discovered there was very little I could offer him. I kept my body concealed beneath my cloak as much as I could, even though the temperatures must have been over one-hundred degrees. In hindsight however, I see now that it was pointless to over-heat my body like I had, because by mid morning of the second day, Obi-Wan was delirious and had no idea of where he was, or who I was for that matter. _

_I remember thinking that it was my duty as his Master to protect him and if his condition worsened, putting his life in danger, I would have no choice but to do what I had to do. _

_I just couldn't do it out in the middle of the desert. The consequences of my actions would put us both in a situation that would affect him not only for the next few days, but possibly for the rest of his life. It was a difficult decision, and one that I was hoping I would not have to make. _

**Galactic Date 36.4.15**

**From the audio journal of Obi-Wan Kenobi: Jedi Padawan **

_I remember very little of what occurred during our two-day trek across the Nusarian desert. Colors and feelings mostly, plus an overwhelming burning sensation running through my veins. It was always present, always a fire burning through me, along with the throbbing and aching need within my gut. A need that would only be met by one course of action. Master Qui-Gon made it quite clear however, that he would not put either myself or himself in that situation, and I couldn't blame him. It would affect both our futures too drastically. _

_But I could not deny what my body so desperately needed and began wondering if I did neglect that need, would it lead to my demise? Master Yoda had never explained to me what would happen in such a situation, and I vaguely remember becoming quite panicked about it._

_You see, I always pictured myself dying on a field of battle, protecting a village full of children from marauding and murdering savages, my lightsaber and my Master by my side. _

_Becoming one with the Force through complications of an extreme hormonal imbalance had never occurred to me. I didn't think I could accept that. _

**Galactic Date 36.4.17**

**From the audio journal of Qui-Gon Jinn: Jedi Master **

_We were within a several-hour's walk from our transport when Obi-Wan lost consciousness. I carried him the rest of the way, muttering mantras of peace and serenity and other such things. I think I even told him a bedtime story I remembered from the creche. The one about the draigon slayer and the princess. Thinking back on that now, I'm not completely sure if I was saying those things for Obi-Wan. I am beginning to believe they were more for myself. His life Force was strong, but I could begin to sense the clouding of his mind and I began to worry we would not make it back to the ship in time._

**Galactic Date 36.4.17**

**From the audio journal of Obi-Wan Kenobi: Jedi Padawan **

_My master says that I passed out and he carried me to our ship, but I don't exactly recall that. I do remember his voice though, and I reached for it, like a drowning man reaching for a safety line. The burning red flames of the Reckoning lapped about me, but Qui-Gon's voice spoke of peace and serenity, and courage. There was also something about a draigon mentioned somewhere._

_He reminded me of who I was, how far I had come, and how far I still had to go. "We're going to get through this together." I distinctly remember hearing him say. _

_Upon reaching the ship, the water in which he crushed my medicine sent a wave of relief to my scorched tongue and body. And then the red flames died down and my blood began to cool. I opened my eyes to see the refreshing blue ones of Qui-Gon watching over me. _

_We made it and I couldn't have done it without you, Master. Thank you. _


End file.
